In the field of industrial machinery design there is often a need for precise linear motion. There are devices currently available to achieve this motion. These devices are mostly in the form of linear bearings which ride on a precision machined surface of either a round or other profile rail. In these devices, the ball bearings responsible for the motion are in direct contact with the rail. Thus the rails needs to be precision ground and hardened. This device also is very sensitive to environmental contaminants on the rail surface since the ball bearings ride directly on the surface. Even where seals are used, they wear quickly leading to accelerated bearing failure.
Another device, usually called a track roller or cam follower, is in the form of a sealed bearing mounted to a stud which can carry a load in one dimensional axis only.
This invention termed "Two Axis Track Roller" is in the form of two sealed bearings mounted to a single stud which allows the device to carry loads in two dimensional axis. In this way the device can carry a load along a track as well as guide along a track wall. When used in pairs the device can be "pre-loaded" which allows for precise guiding of linear motion. The conventional bearing used provides internal balls and rollers which ride on their internal precision ground and hardened surfaces. The external bearing surfaces thus can ride on non hardened track surfaces whose precision is dictated only by the application requirements. Since the bearings are sealed the bearing balls and rollers do not come in contact with environmental contaminants so bearing life is increased.